


You and Me and Everything in Between

by notadamsel37



Series: Military AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Military, More tags to be added, Teasing, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notadamsel37/pseuds/notadamsel37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short little drabbles taking place in the Didn't Know There Was a Law Against That universe. Short chapters showing off the Ereri fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> These different chapters will maybe jump around in the time scheme of things, sometimes earlier or later in their relationship, so just be aware of that, and use your judgement as to when in their relationship these things take place.

Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting this when he got home.

“Umm, babe? What are you doing?” 

“Yoga. What does it look like?” Eren replied. The student had somehow contorted his body so that one of his feet was behind his head. It looked really painful, and Eren was grimacing slightly, so he knew that it wasn’t an easy feat.

“It looks like you are trying to dislocate your hip in the most painful way possible,” Levi was walking to the office where he put his briefcase next to his desk. He walked back out into the living room, where Eren was thankfully taking his leg out from behind his head. He let out a sigh of relief. 

“I honestly don’t think that that’s how yoga is supposed to be done. I mean, look at you,” Levi gestured to where Eren was rubbing his hamstrings from where they had overstretched. “That can’t be good for you.”

“Don’t worry about it, love,” Eren was quick to reassure his boyfriend. “I’m taking a class from the college, and this is just the homework that they want us to do. No big deal.”

“Alright, if you’re sure that its not bad for your joints or muscles. I feel like you need to have been stretching for a long time before you get up to that point.” Levi sat down behind Eren on the floor and pulled the younger man in between his outstretched legs. “Hi, by the way.”

“Hello to you too,” Eren beamed up at him. “How was work?”

“The usual. Writing reports on stupid new recruits that don’t know what to do with themselves, being annoyed by shitty glasses.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re home,” Eren said lovingly. “And now we have the whole weekend to ourselves.”

Levi leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	2. Knocked Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that Eren wanted to do was snuggle with his boyfriend. That's all he wanted.

Why was he awake at 3:42 on a Wednesday morning? That was insane. He hadn’t been sleeping well for a couple of nights, mostly quickly forgotten nightmares jerking him from sleep in the middle of the night. But to not fall asleep was weird for Eren. The temperature was fine, he had enough blankets, and Levi was snoring softly on the opposite side of the bed, though he would deny it in the morning. Perhaps it was just because he wasn’t close enough to the marine? Levi had been gone for about 10 days this time, and maybe a part of him just wanted more physical affection? That could be it. Yeah.

Deciding that snuggling with Levi would be the best course of action to comfort him, Eren rolled over with his arms outstretched, ready to hug the man close to him. But it didn’t exactly go to plan.

One of his arms smacked Levi in the face, instantly waking him up, while the other that was meant to scoop under his body and pull him close knocked him off the bed, causing Levi to crash-land on to their hardwood floor with a startled “OOMPH!”

“Eren! What the hell was that for?!”

“Oh my god I am so fucking sorry!” Eren quickly spit out. “I couldn’t sleep so I rolled over and tried to hug you-“

“And instead you decided to punch me in the fucking face and push me off the bed at 3:45 in the morning. I get it. Completely understandable.” The sarcasm in Levi’s voice was almost tangible. 

“No, babe, seriously, I’m really fucking sorry, you have no idea-“

“I know, I know. Just needed to vent a little bit. I know that you haven’t been sleeping well.” Levi hauled himself up onto the bed again and pulled Eren close. “Also, I want you to know that if you can’t sleep, and I don’t have work in the morning, you can wake me up if you want to. I won’t be angry. Maybe just surprised at first, but I want to be here for you when you need it. “

Eren didn’t want to admit that his heart melted, but he wouldn’t be lying if he said that it got a little bit gooey. “Really? You wouldn’t mind?” He dug his face into the neck of his lover, inhaling slowly and automatically feeling relaxed and ready to sleep.

“I wouldn’t mind. Just make sure that I don’t have work in the morning, because then I will be pretty upset.” Levi smiled when he felt Eren relaxing into his neck, his breaths becoming more even. “Goodnight, Eren. Sweet dreams.”

With Eren finally dozing off, and Levi comfortable and warm, the apartment’s occupants snuggled closer together, and prepared to sleep until well into the rest of the day.


	3. First Meeting

As he was walking back to the dorms from his history class, Eren decided he deserved a treat. For getting through both that last nightmare of a class, and the week in general. TGIF, and all that. He decided that getting a peppermint mocha from the local cafe would be a reasonable reward. 

Looking back on it, it was probably the best decision of his life. 

The cafe wasn't exactly on the way to the dorms, so he braved himself for the cold January afternoon, and trekked through the barely-plowed sidewalks to Maria’s Cafe and Eatery. Pushing past the doors, hearing the familiar whir of the espresso machine, Eren took a deep, blessedly warm breath in. As he unwrapped his scarf from around the lower half of his face, he caught sight of a man in a marine uniform, perusing the menu with a slight frown on his face. Since Eren pretty much knew the entire menu (and seasonal menus, stop judging) by heart, he decided to help the man out, and give a suggestion.

“You really can’t go wrong with anything from here, though I really like the peppermint mochas.” Eren said to man. He turned towards Eren, and almost looked startled at the realization that he was talking to him. After giving Eren a wide-eyed look, the man turned back to the menu and frowned once again. 

“While I appreciate the suggestion,” the man began, “I actually prefer tea to coffee, and I can’t really find any tea products on here.”

“Oh,” Eren said. “Well, that’s because your looking at the wrong menu. Your looking at their seasonal items, where they mostly feature coffee products.” Eren led the man to the other side of the menu, and pointed out a section. “This is where all of their hot and cold tea products are.” Now that he had a better look at the man’s face, he could see that the marine looked a bit older than him, with dark circles under his eyes. Eren wondered how they got there, if maybe the man had just come back from deployment where he got little sleep. 

“Thank you very much,” the man replied. “That tea latte looks pretty good.” He went to get into the line that had started to form by the bakery display. “Do you work here? You seem to know this place really well.”

“Ah, well, no,” Eren stammered out, embarrassed. “I actually just come in here a lot. It’s pretty close to my campus.” The line had started moving, so the two walked and talked at the same time.

“Gotcha. I’m actually just killing time here, showed up early for a meeting.” Levi looked into the racks with pastries on them, then seemed to decide that he wasn’t going to get anything to eat. Seeming to realize something, he continued, “You said you’re a student. What are you studying?” The marine seemed to like having a conversation with Eren, a trait that was pretty rare among people that hadn’t known the young man since he was three.

“Currently undeclared. I’m taking a bunch of different classes in different fields to find out what I like though.” Having gotten to the front of the line and asked, “What can I make for you today?” by the overly chipper barista, Eren stopped talking to the man to place his order.

“I’ll have a large peppermint mocha, and whatever he would like.” Eren said. He was expecting a refusal of his offer, but only got a puzzled look from the man next to him. Eren gestured for him to order.

“I’ll have the large black tea latte, please.” The man politely replied.

“Can I get the names for the drinks?” The barista asked, pen and cups at the ready.

“Eren.” The student realized suddenly that he didn’t know the other man’s name, and was actually very interested in what it was. Funny, how a three minute conversation about general topics with a stranger could be so engaging.

“Levi.” Aha, so he had a name to go with the (rather attractive) face.

“Seven seventy five is your total,” The barista continued. Once Eren had given her his card and had it swiped, the woman gave it back and chirped “I’ll have those out for you in just a minute.”

“Thanks,” Eren replied, leading Levi away from the counter and over to where their drinks would come up. “So, are you new in town, or just new to the cafe?”

“I wouldn’t necessarily say that I’m new to the town,” Levi mused, looking around the coffee shop and behind the counter to see how their drinks were doing. “I’m from a town about twenty miles north from here, but I just got back from my last deployment overseas, and they want to station me here permanently.”

“That’s pretty cool, that you get to be stationed close to home and your family.”   
“Yeah, it is pretty nice. There’s a marine base pretty close to here, about 10 miles south, so most people that work there live in this town. There’s also a training camp about 20 miles west of the base, so when I’ll have to oversee the recruits, it’s won’t be that far of a commute.” Levi seemed to not want the conversation to end, and they continued to talk until their names were called out and their drinks were served.

“I hate to cut this short,” Levi began, “but I actually do have a meeting that I really need to get to that starts pretty soon.”   
Eren was visibly deflated at the news, and tried to find a way to keep it from showing too much. “Oh, that’s okay, I totally understand-”

“However,” Levi continued, almost ignoring Eren, “I would really like to continue this conversation with you, so would it be possible for me to get your number?”

“Huh?”

“Your number. Can I have it?”

“A-ah, y-yeah, sure.” Eren stumbled out. When he saw that Levi had his phone out and at the ready, he recited the digits, hoping that he didn’t screw them up or stumble over them too badly. Once it was in his phone, Levi sent a text to him so that he would have his number, then put the phone back in his pocket. 

“Seriously, text me. I hate it when people think that they're being too clingy if they send a text within a week of getting the number, but I don’t think like that. We’ll meet up again soon, once my schedule clears up, okay?”

“Yeah, that would be great.” Eren sort of didn’t understand how everything had happened, but he wasn't going to complain about. He had Levi’s number! Levi wanted to hang out with him again! 

“Well, see you soon, then?” Levi asked, as the two walked towards the door and prepared to walk in opposite directions in the harsh weather.

“Yeah, definitely.” Eren watched as the marine wrapped his scarf around his neck a few more times, then waved, before he turned away and started walking towards the parking lot on the other side of the street.

“See you soon, Levi.”


	4. Reach

The first time was an accident, Eren simply trying to keep Levi from getting in trouble. The marine had been texting with Erwin, who had apparently said something out of line, and Levi was planning on cussing him out or something else that would be equally bad to do to a superior. So Eren did the first thing that came to mind. 

He took Levi’s phone out of his hands and held it above his head.

The look on Levi’s face for those first few seconds were priceless. It was a weird combination of shocked, confused, morphing into extremely ticked off. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Levi veritably growled at him.

“Ummm, keeping you from doing something that you will probably regret when you see the consequences?” Eren hoped that good intentions would save him.

“And you thought the best way to do that was to brag about your goddamn height and rub it in my fucking face?” His face was red at this point, and Eren knew that he had to do something to get Levi’s mind away from anger and rage and murder plots and to something like fuzzy bunnies. 

So he kissed him.

It seemed to work pretty well. After a rather long make out session that turned into rather mind blowing sex, Levi had forgotten about the whole phone-stealing and height-bragging episode.

So Eren had to do it again. God, he was such a glutton for punishment. 

It was only a week or two later. This time, the two of them were making dinner when Levi decided to try to put more hot sauce in their sauté. It had long since been established the Levi was not allowed to determine the amount of different seasonings in a food, so Eren immediately went for the bottle.

And proceeded to hold it above his head. 

Levi was, again, fuming mad, but Eren had figured out that kisses and sex often allowed him to be forgiven, so he pushed his boyfriend up against the counter and proceeded the kiss the hell out of him. When they broke the kiss to get more air, Eren quickly checked on the food so as to not get scolded. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Eren,” Levi said, wagging his finger at the younger man. “You can’t always use your height to get what you want in this relationship. I don’t like being treated like a little kid that can’t handle himself.”

“Sorry ‘bout that. First instinct is to get you away from whatever will cause you trouble.” Eren hoped he looked repentant enough to get the marine to go easy on him.

“It’s fine if you do it in jest, but don’t make a habit of just taking things away from me.”

“Alright, I can agree to that.” Eren replied easily. “Would it be okay if I took stuff out of your hands so that I can get you to pay attention to me and kiss me and possibly fuck me?”

“I would have no objections to that.”

***

Levi noticed, over the following weeks and months, that Eren increasingly took things out of his hands in order try and maybe tick him off, just so that he could soothe it with a kiss. Sometimes this lead to Levi actually trying to jump to get whatever Eren had taken, often to no avail. Those were the times that Eren had to give Levi back whatever he had taken because he was laughing so hard and could no longer hold the object above his head. 

But sometimes, it did lead to sex on the nearest surface available.

Oh well, anything for the cause.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a specific prompt in mind for this AU, feel free to comment with it, or stop by my tumblr - notadamsel37 - and put something in my ask box.


End file.
